


No More Hiding

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Break Up, Coming Out, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: Eve and Annalise reconnect with each other after the tragedy; both share shocking news (Post Season 6)
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	No More Hiding

It's been a week since Bonnie and Frank were killed, and today is the first day that Annalise was able to get out of bed. Her mom and sister took good care of her, but they left this morning to fly back to Memphis. Annalise felt numb because she spent the last twenty years with Bonnie and Frank by her side and now they were dead. She felt like she would be able to get over Frank in time, because he did cause the death of her baby, and he was Sam's inbred child, but Bonnie, she will never get over. Bonnie was like her child, for god's sake, her confidante, her frenemy, and sometimes lover, yes lover; they had a very complex relationship. Two pieces of her heart were now gone forever….

* * *

Annalise got up and took a long hot shower. She had several things on her agenda today, but the first thing was resigning from Caplan & Gold. She was thankful for the opportunity, but she was taking a break from law. Not only that, but that place reminded her of the past and she was ready to move forward. After her shower, she emailed Tegan her resignation letter, then called her to let her know over the phone; she owed Tegan that much. Tegan graciously accepted the resignation; she was expecting it and completely understood. While on the call, she apologized to Annalise for declaring her love for her, she realized she came on too strong and embarrassed herself. Annalise forgave her and let her know not to beat herself up over it. They agreed to keep in touch and remain platonic friends. Tegan's feelings were another reason Annalise decided to leave C&G. She knew it was best to separate herself from the woman, her sticking around would only break Tegan's heart, and she was done hurting people.

Annalise went to her nightstand and turned on her cellphone for the first time all week. She had it off because she just didn't feel like talking to anyone. When she turned it on, she was surprised to see so many text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. Most of them were from colleagues giving their condolences. She scrolled through the familiar names, Soraya, Tegan, Nate, Robert, but only one name made her face lit up, and that was Eve. She has two missed calls from Eve, two text messages, and a voicemail. Annalise played back the voicemail…

_"Annalise, I heard about what happened, and I am so sorry. I know how much Bonnie and Frank meant to you, please know that you are in my thoughts. *pause* I will be in New York on Saturday_ (which was today) _. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just want to talk, give me a call. Look forward to hearing from you."_

Annalise replayed the message. She was glad to hear from Eve, it made her feel good to know she was thinking about her. "Should I call her?", she thought. Why not? She never felt so alone in her life. It would be nice to see an old friend. She texted Eve to accept her offer….

_"Hi Eve, thank you for reaching out to me. I just turned my phone back on today, that's why I'm just responding. If the offer is still on the table, I would love to see you. Philly or New York?"_

Philadelphia was only an hour and a half ride from New York, so it would be easy to meet up. Five minutes later Eve texted back…

_"Let's do lunch. Meet me in Soho at the Greek restaurant we both love so much at 2 pm this afternoon. Is that okay?"_

Greek Restaurant? She must be meant "The Taste of Athens", they have the best gyros in the city. Whenever she would visit Eve in NY, they made it a point to go dine there.

 _"Sounds good. See you then"_ , Annalise texted back.

_"Great! Pack an overnight bag too, just in case you want to stay longer" :)_

Overnight bag? What about Vanessa? Annalise thought to herself. She would save her questions for later. She replied with a thumb's up emoji.

Annalise hasn't seen Eve face to face since she was in town to give her information about Gabriel, and she announced that Vanessa was pregnant and left town to be with her. She hoped this wasn't an awkward lunch.

Annalise packed a bag with enough clothes for three days. She didn't plan to stay longer than a day, but you never know what may happen and what Eve had in mind. She didn't know exactly where she was going to stay, last she knew Eve didn't have her apartment in New York anymore. I guess she'll find that out too.

* * *

On the train ride to NY, Annalise's mind went to her students, the K5, or what was left of it. She wondered would become of them. She knew Connor went to prison for admitting his guilt, and she respected him for that; he was always the remorseful one. However, it came as no surprise that Michaela threw her under the bus and went on about her life. She was always selfish and made it noticeably clear she resented Annalise. Laurel had guts and was tough as nails, losing her whole family had to be hard, but Annalise had no doubt she would be fine. She just hoped she will see her godson Christophe again someday. She honestly wished them all the best, no love loss at all.

Two hours later she was in New York City. She loved this place, but she didn't know if she could ever live there, however she didn't know what the future holds. When she got to the restaurant, Annalise chose a booth in the corner. Eve texted her to let her know she would be there in five minutes. Suddenly, a nervous feeling came over her, she didn't know how this lunch would go, but she hoped for the best.

Like clockwork, Eve came strutting in with her long dark hair flowing, wearing big designer sunglasses, and a Prada shorts outfit that revealed her long model-like legs, legs that Annalise couldn't take her eyes off.

Annalise stood up to greet Eve, who had her arms extended out for a hug. "It's so good to see you!", Eve said, rubbing her back in a tight embrace.

It felt so good to be in Eve's arms again, she needed this comfort. "You look great", Annalise replied, breaking the hug to sit down.

"Thanks, so do you. I like your hair like that, you know I like it when you wear it natural" she said smiling.

Annalise blushed, "Thank you. I just got sick of the wigs. I'm tired of hiding Eve. I'm tired of the mask." Saying those words made unexpectedly Annalise break down; she hated herself for being emotional right now and so soon.

Eve grabbed Annalise's hands across the booth. "You're going to be fine." She then reached up and wiped the tears from her ex's cheek.

Embarrassed, Annalise grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. "I'm sorry for killing the mood. I'm crying and we haven't even eaten yet."

"Well you have a lot to cry about. What you just went through, I can't even imagine."

_The waiter came over and took their order, interrupting their conversation. They continued once he left…_

"I blame myself for it. I was partly responsible for how they came out."

"Don't do that, you tried to save them. You did your best."

"I failed them Eve, and I have to live with that."

"Maybe you should go to a grief counselor to help you cope with this. That's the only way you'll move forward." Eve then changing the subject to lighten the mood, "Congrats on beating your murder trial, that's good news, right!?"

"An innocent woman proving her innocence, that's real good news. I got away with murder and I didn't kill anybody, how about that", Annalise said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad that's all over. You did an impressive job in the courtroom."

Annalise was surprised, "You watched?"

"I sure did. I streamed it online at home in California. I had no doubt you would beat your case."

"So you're keeping tabs on me?" She teased.

Now it was Eve's turn to blush, while she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess you can say that. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm glad that the witch hunt is finally over and behind me. It's been a long three years." Annalise was tired of talking about herself, "So what brings you back to New York?", she asked.

_The waiter brought out their food._

"This looks good", Eve said, admiring her food and stalling to answer. "Well, I'm moving back to the East Coast."

Annalise was shocked to hear that, especially since she moved to California for love.

"That's good to know. Is Vanessa moving here too?" Annalise asked curiously, holding her breath.

Eve sighed. "Unfortunately no, well I wouldn't say unfortunately, but no. We're no longer together."

Annalise silently exhaled and took a sip of her drink. "What happened?"

Eve saw the expression on her face. "You don't have to be so happy right now."

Busted! "No seriously, I'm sorry to hear that. Why did it end? What about the baby?"

" I found out that's she a liar, a big liar, and there is no baby, at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she miscarried, and afterwards, we slowly grew apart. She basically put up a wall around her, she wouldn't let me in emotionally. I found out she was confiding in someone else, her coworker, a female friend of hers. While we grew apart, they grew closer, and ultimately she cheated, then we split. We've been over for a month now. I was staying in a hotel up until a few days ago, but now I'm in the process of moving back here. I'm talking with my former landlord to get my old condo back, since it recently became vacant."

Annalise reached over and touched Eve's arm, "I'm sorry that happened, you of all people didn't deserve that."

"It's no big deal. It's not like I just up and moved my whole life across the country", she said sarcastically. "Gave up my condo, my job, and…my soul mate." Eve said that while looking Annalise straight in the eyes.

That made Annalise look down at the table, breaking eye contact. She knew Eve was referring to her. "Uhh, everything happens for a reason, it was probably for the best.", she managed to say.

Now Eve was dabbing tears from her own eyes. "Look at us, they're going to kick us out if we don't stop crying", she laughed. Honestly, I didn't see me and her lasting in the long run. We had different values in life. She was fine with us having the baby and just living together, but I wanted more you, marriage, the commitment."

Annalise winced when she heard Eve wanted to marry Vanessa. Eve was always a hopeless romantic, she loved hard. She deserved better, she deserved love. Deep down, Annalise felt like she was ready to give her that…

"Eve do you want to know something? I recently "came out" to my mother."

"Wait, what? Are you serious? Annalise that's great!" Eve was pleased to hear this, and shocked. For as long as she knew Annalise, she struggled with her sexuality and couldn't accept herself the way she was. It was the reason they split. "So, what did your mom say?"

"She knew, and she accepts me as I am. She was glad I finally told her."

Wow, that's a big step, especially since you denied, denied, de_"

"And I told her about you!", Annalise interjected, cutting her off.

Eve dropped her fork, "What?"

"I told her about us, our past, and how I felt about you." Annalise didn't know where this courage was coming from, but like she said, she was tired of hiding.

"And how do you feel about me?" Eve asked curiously, her heart racing. Wondering if this will be the moment she's been waiting on for twenty plus years.

"I, I love you. I'm…in love with you. Always was, but I was too scared to admit it, too scared of what I felt, too scared to be in love with a woman. And that is my truth."

Eve was elated inside; she couldn't help but shed tears of joy. The woman she loved, finally said she loved her back. She never doubted Annalise loved her, she knew she did, but for her to not say it all these years affected her deeply. She needed to hear it and now she did.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that, how long I wanted to hear that.", Eve said, with her voice shaking. Thank you. I know you don't like labels, but I must ask. What do you consider yourself?"

"I'm a bisexual woman, I knew I was always was, I just denied it. Sorry for not accepting myself, and running from you, from us."

A big smile came over Eve's face while she fanned the tears away. This was an overwhelming lunch; they barely touched their food. "What do you say we take this food to go and talk more in private. I'm staying at the Four Seasons until I'm officially back in my condo, which will take about two weeks. Please stay with me for the night since we have so much to celebrate."

"I would like that", Annalise smiled. "I feel so free, like a burden's been lifted." She took Eve's hand and kissed it.

* * *

They went to drop off Annalise's bag and their food to Eve's hotel room, then went right back out to walk around the city like old times. During the walk they saw a lot of diverse couples, LGBT couples, hand in hand. Eve was almost tempted to grab Annalise's hand, but she didn't want to ruin things and she didn't know if Annalise would be comfortable with that. She didn't want to push her and force her into doing anything she wasn't ready to do. Eve was simply happy taking in the moment.

They got back to the hotel around 7 pm. They were both tired from the walk, they crashed on the couch to relax. Eve ordered some wine from room service to go along with their left over gyros. They talked some while they ate.

"Annalise, what are your plans now, since you took a break from law and will have more time on your hands."

"Well, I will treat myself to a long vacation. Somewhere on a deserted island or in the secluded mountains."

"Deserted? Secluded? That won't be much fun, why be alone when you can have a travel partner to go along with you." Eve quipped, taking a sip of her wine.

Annalise knew what she was getting at. "I take it you want my travel partner to be you?"'

"Well yeah"

"Give me a week alone, then maybe I'll consider sending for you."

"I'm only kidding, you deserve some alone time. You've saved people your whole career. I get it."

Eve kicked off her shoes, and then surprisingly Annalise took Eve's feet and placed them on her lap like old times. Somebody's feeling the wine., she thought.

Annalise massaged Eve's feet while she talked. "But I wasn't kidding, you can come with me if you want. That's an invite."

"I'll think about it." Eve would definitely go, but she wanted to play it cool. Do you plan to stay in Philly? Go back to Memphis? Move to NY?", she sneakily threw that in.

"Move back to Memphis? Hell no!", she chuckled. I can love my mother from a distance." I don't know what my long-term plans are, but I do know I will be changing my name back to Harkness when I go back home.

Really? No more Keating? Everybody knows you as the infamous "Annalise Keating".

"That name ruined me more than it helped me, it only reminds me of my pain. I'm looking for a fresh start, starting with that. Annalise the person won the cases, not the name."

"I get it, trust me, I'm happy you're cutting all ties to that man…for good", She was talking about Sam.

Annalise went from Eve's feet, up her legs, rubbing away. "Mmm, that feels nice, you always had a way with your hands." Eve caught herself, "I mean, not like that, but you give the best massages."

"You mean like this?" Annalise went further up Eve's leg, touching her thigh.

"Exactly like that!" Eve was in heaven; she had her eyes closed enjoying the touch of Annalise's smooth hands.

Annalise went up even further, until her hands were inside the leg of Eve's shorts, she knew what she was doing. Eve opened her eyes to see her ex giving her a look, she knew that look all too well.

"Here, let me help you out with that", Eve smirked, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them down, revealing her lavender satin thong.

"Nice", Annalise admired the sexy underwear on Eve. She didn't remove the thong right away, but teased her through the satin material, making Eve wet with anticipation.

Annalise bent her head down and kissed all around the thong, on Eve's inner thighs and her belly, being careful not to kiss her area; she liked seeing Eve squirm and pant. She then made up her way up to give Eve a kiss on the lips. This wasn't a peck, but a passionate, wet kiss. Eve grabbed the back of Annalise's head, pushing her tongue in more; They both were obviously longing for this moment. Annalise broke the kiss, and whispered in Eve's ear, "I love you".

Hearing those three words come out of Annalise mouth made Eve squirt, orgasming hard with juices flowing down her leg...those three words alone did it. Annalise didn't have to touch her, their intimacy, chemistry, and love was that strong.

"Say it again", Eve breathlessly.

"Hold on." Annalise knelt, and slid Eve's soaking thong off. She parted her legs, admiring the view of Eve's sticky, juicy, core. Annalise took two fingers and slid them inside Eve, causing her to gasp. Annalise stroked her slowly at first, then sped up the rhythm, "I love you", she said again seductively. Eve gripped the edge of the sofa, feeling another orgasm coming on, she arched up her back and misted everywhere yet again.

"Turn over". Eve did as she was told and knelt down on the couch, placing her hands on the back of the couch. "Arch your back some", she ordered. Annalise then softly kissed each cheek and spread them apart. She then entered Eve from behind with her tongue, exploring and lapping up her juices. Eve cried out in pleasure. Annalise reached up and pulled Eve's hair, tugging it, making her back arch more. Annalise suckled on Eve's clit for two minutes straight without releasing, causing Eve to call out her name in an octave she didn't know was possible; squirting for the third time tonight. Sexually drained, they both ending up falling asleep right there on the couch in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Eve woke up first and felt like she was hung over. All she could do was smirk when she realized she didn't have any panties on. She didn't have a night like that in awhile, and neither did Annalise. They may have had their issues in the past, but they always had the best sex. While Annalise was still asleep, she went to jump in the shower. As the water poured down on her she did a lot of thinking. She wondered what will be next for her and Annalise, and if she is possibly ready for a relationship. They had a lot to talk about.

Annalise was already awake when she came out. "Good morning", Eve said. "The water's already hot if you want to jump in".

"Thanks. I was just about to do that, Annalise replied. Before she went into the bathroom, she turned around, "Eve, we should talk about last night when I get out."

"You read my mind, I agree. I'll order us some coffee."

Eve was already dressed and enjoying her coffee by the time Annalise got out the shower. Annalise went to go join her on the couch. "I ordered you the caramel macchiato with cream, your favorite. Look, let me start by saying last night was awesome, it was just what I needed and what I wanted, but I don't want us to do like we did in the past, where we spend time together, have great sex, and then we go back to our separate lives without speaking for a long period of time. I can't do that anymore Annalise, not this time"

Annalise slowly took a sip of her coffee. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, well what I'm asking is, do you see a future between me and you? Are you ready for a commitment?"

Annalise placed her mug down and caressed Eve's cheek. "To be honest…" Eve held her breath, bracing herself for yet another rejection. She continued, "to be honest, I think we need each other now more than ever. We're right where we need to be."

Eve let out a breath. She wasn't expecting to hear that answer, but she wanted to be sure. "Is that a yes, as in you are willing and ready to start a relationship with me or what?"

"We both just went through life changing losses, and I'm not ready to lose you again, you are the most beautiful thing to ever happen to me Eve. While I have you here with me, I'm not letting you go or running this time, so yes, I want you to take this life journey with me. Will you be my life partner?

Eve could tell Annalise was being sincere. Her words and emotions were different this time. "Wait, is this a proposal?", she teased.

"It's not a proposal proposal, but in time that will come." Now it was Annalise's turn to ask the questions, "Are you ready to make a commitment? I mean, you just got out of a two-year relationship."

"I am since it's with you. You're the person I've always wanted to be with since day one, why would I pass you up now when you're ready. Are you willing to move with me in New York and give up your place? You said yourself that you're done with Philly."

Annalise was silent and hesitant, you can tell she was pondering in her head, that made Eve worried, but after a minute of thinking, she gave Eve her answer.

"Yes, there's only bad memories left in Philly, I'm moving forward right"? So why not, yes I will move in with you."

"Yay!" Eve was excited to hear that, so excited she jumped and then straddled Annalise, with her long legs on each side of her girlfriend's thighs. She placed her arms around Annalise's neck and gave her a kiss. Annalise grabbed her face and kiss her back deeply.

"Alright, don't start nothing you can't finish.", Annalise chuckled.

"One thing I'm not is a quitter", Eve winked, lifting up her shirt.

To Be Continued…


End file.
